The Voice at Fault
by Late Bloomers
Summary: He doesn't understand why her voice seems to attract him and why she is only chatty to him? She is the sister of the person who bullies him for god sake...(note:sorry for crappy title and summary.This is an AU)
1. PROLOGUE

Nice to meet you all. This is my first S.A fanfic. Actually I want to do a oneshot but this chapter finishes first, so I go with this. I need to warn you about the quality. It's not that good. And this is an AU...

Chapter 1- Prologue

The bell has rung indicating that it's lunch breaks time...

"I want noodle bread, watermelon bread, caramel pudding and you guys?" Jun looks at his friends.

His friends sneered and put their demands onto the errand boy.

"Hurry up or the caramel pudding will finish!"

The errand boy quickly runs to the cafeteria, clicking his tongue. But still running, leaving Jun frowns. That's weird. He swears he heard that but looking at the errand boy's rear, frantically running makes he push away the idea.

"Damn, another day of limited items to buy" Yahiro pissed while crowding to get all the items he needs to buy. Yelling to the cafeteria lady, pushing others, try to reach for money. He's really multi-tasking here.

In the end, he manages to buy all the things except the caramel pudding. The worst thing is, the moment he got the noodle bread; he'd been pushed and falls on his back, still protecting the foods. He checked the foods, grumping on how he cannot manage to grab the final caramel pudding before he hears a small chuckle behind him.

Behind him stands a light brown haired girl, braided in two, places her delicate fist in front of her mouth looking amused. She's a cute girl with a fair skin and wearing high socks that covers all of her legs. She looks really familiar but that kind of fairy wig hair should be noticeable even to him.

"You're a really good gofer, still protecting the food with your body. I rather say, you have a good reflex," the girl began to spoke. Her voice is soft but audible and it is creamy at the same time. Yahiro never interested in evaluating a person's voice but hers really makes him to do that.

"I'm sorry that I disturb you," Yahiro already prepares to run to his class before that girl stops him.

"You didn't get the caramel pudding right?" Yahiro really wants to snapped back when the girl shove a caramel pudding into the plastic bag he's holding. "Go, or you'll be late"

When Yahiro arrived at the class, he sees one of the usual scenario when the girls in whichever classes offers Jun their bentos and Jun cunningly rejects them by saying that he don't want the girls' beauty to deplete because of not enough nutrition or something like that.

"Saiga, you take more time than usual...really...you being slacking of lately" Jun shifts his attention to Yahiro.

Refuse to make any comment, Yahiro timidly hand the plastic to Jun and intent to move to his sit before Jun stops him.

"Wait, this is for your lunch," Jun tosses the noodle bread to Yahiro while babbling about the lunch break almost over. Yahiro catch the food and looks at it, frowning. Hmm...deja vu.

It's already evening and everyone packing their things to go home or club activities. Yahiro already prepared to go home before Jun approach him.

"Saiga, do the class duty for me today. I have things to do"

Yahiro is really in no mood to do what people say or acting like somewhat weak creature right now. He just got a message that says his little brother aced in his exams. Yahiro never likes his brother. Maybe because he don't understand why his parents dotted so much on his brother although their performances are not too much difference. Maybe because when he began to improve, his parents already gave up on him. But still, what do they expect a seven years old boy to do?

He remembers that his father started to educate him about the family business since he was six. He learnt about it playfully at first but his father's anger made him understands that he will never be like the other children anymore. He kept on making mistakes in his first attempt but he always learnt from his blunders. Maybe because the overflow education syllabus, his father didn't saw that.

The way he remembered his fault was by notified his little brother who is two years apart from him to not do the same thing. However,his method backfired when his brother learned his mistakes and becomes better that him. Maybe because of that he despises his brother. Even though no one other than him knows that his little brother is not the one to blame. He just...

"Oi Saiga! Do you hear me?" Jun cut Yahiro's train of thought. "You better do it. I need to go now."

Yahiro clench his teeth, "Hey,Yamamoto! Just do your damn work yourself!" His voice is both calm and cold. His expression is just like cold as his voice.

Jun stops. This is the first time he heard that Yahiro defies him and that tick him off. He's ready to snapped but not until he faced Yahiro.

Jun shivers. This is the real Saiga. He thought. But the urgent business makes him overcome the fears.

"Fine! If you don't want to do it, just leave it. I really need to go now."

Yahiro stare at the empty room. Confused and regret. Yup. He regrets snapping out unnecessarily like that and he's confused on Jun's action. Then, he decides that Jun really have important thing to do and he himself does not want to go home yet. So, better do something to kill time.

He's starts to fill in the duty register when he hears a familiar chuckle at the door. She's there, leaning at the door covering her mouth with her fingers before makes an entrance. She sits in front of him uninvited while her face changes apologetically.

"Sorry that you need to do this but Jun really has an urgent matter to do. I'll do the job because I'm also on duty today. Since he already done other jobs, this is the only thing left"

Yahiro refuses to hand the register to her. Looking curious, he starts to inquire...

"We are in the same class?"

Well now that was an unexpected question. Obviously she's in shock and lean towards Yahiro curiously.

"Can you tell me the name of the people that you knew in this class?"

Yahiro feels no obligation to answer the question or whatsoever, so he remains quiet;writing the duty register. That manage to tick the girls off and she began to list the surnames of the whole class. Seeing that Yahiro ignores her, the girl gave up and looks at Yahiro.

"Nee Saiga-kun. Why did you become an errand boy? You know, Jun will not spank you if you refuse to listen to him. He's not like a typical bully you know?"

Since that girl doesn't shows the sign that she will leave and she seems to be tend to talk to fill in the silence; noticing the way she address the other guy, Yahiro answers her coldly.

"Whether I refuse or go along, I will always be pestered. So, why not just satisfy them. It's kind of fun to see how people can get over their head when they think they can control one person. It really shows how foolish a can person be." There! You got your answer, so, scram..

Unexpectedly he hears laughter. He stunned for a moment. Not because he's surprised that she laugh from his cold statement but her laughter sounds wonderful to his ears.

Still holding her stomach from laughing, that girl points at him.

"You really talks a lot like Takishima except yours meaner."

And how that leads to a laugh actually?

"Don't compare me to that snob," seriously, this girl can seriously managed to make Yahiro pissed in one day.

"Haha..Don't tell me you only knows two people in the class;Jun and Takishima?" Yahiro glares. She draws a sweet smile, blushing a bit.

"Ok, let me be the third person. I'm Yamamoto Megumi, our class representative. Nice to meet you."

"Well, actually you made the sixth person I know in this class," Yahiro said expressionless. He's a little amused to see her shocked yet disappointed face.

But wait. Yamamoto? Class rep? He knows the information somewhere. Then something flickers on his mind. Isn't it our class representative is Yamamoto's twin? Now he feels stupid while looking at her overly familiar face.

Well. There's the first chapter. I hope you guys are not bored. Sorry for the short story plot despite the long narration. Really, I hate how my explanation always long-winded before reaching the main point.

Please review. You are free to give your ideas and comments about this story. I'm gladly accept them.


	2. Seating Change

Chapter two - Seating Change

* * *

Yahiro looks at the blackboard blankly and sigh. It is really tiring to continue this façade everyday albeit he already bears it for a year and a half. He feels stuffed whenever he's at home or school given that, being burdened by his family and being bullied. The former tires him mentally while the later tires him physically.

He sighs heavier. Meeting Yamamoto's twin doesn't make anything better. That girl seems to read him like a book. Wait, that's an overstatement. She mostly can read him which makes him really uncomfortable.

The class is really noisy prior the assistant homeroom teacher helps herself into the class.

"Everyone! Now is the moment we waiting for! The seating change!" Finn cries cheerfully after everyone had settled down.

'No, we not practically waiting for it,' everyone in the class thinks in unison without no one says it out loud.

"Everyone, starting from this row, take your seat number and greet your new neighbor okay?" Finn held a box with her two hands while smiling cheerfully. Finn is their English language teacher and based on her name, one could guest that she is not a Japanese. She formerly wore jersey to school but now, she always wears a one piece plain dress because of her stomach that is getting bigger each months.

Yahiro looks at the number written on the paper that he's holding then to the blackboard. "Third row from behind huh," while carrying his desk at the designated place; third row from behind by the window seat.

"Well...well, looks like I'll be seating behind you," Yahiro manage to greet his 'front neighbor' with a very displeased face while placing his desk.

The man in front him turns and shows the very same face as he snickers.

"It's been a while since we talk to each other huh Yahiro," Kei sneering with a low voice. Takashima Kei, he and Yahiro both met at kindergarten and in no time, manage to have a pact of mutual disgust of each other. Unfortunately, since their family had business connection, they were 'forced' to play together. Seeing as both of them didn't have favourable attitude towards children around their age, they ended up always together and supposedly become childhood friends.

Back to the current time; for a moment, the class can see a blazing aura around the two seemingly proud men.

"Like I thought, you two are very alike," a voice interrupt the 'glaring contest' between them.

Yahiro knew that voice. He hates it when he always seems to get an electric shock whenever he hears the voice. Does her voice have that kind of power? He looks at Kei and saw his eyes widen as he looks at Megumi places her desk besides Yahiro's. Maybe they do after all.

"Isn't it great that I sit beside you?" Megumi talks cheerfully while Yahiro,

"Hmm..not really," Yahiro replies with timid voice.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Megumi cheeks puffing and he almost laughs looking at that view before a sound of someone putting her desk roughly reaches his ears. He looks up and saw a girl sit next to Kei. She organizes her things roughly and put her head on the desk before starts to close her eyes.

If he can describe the girl, she has a good figure. Her dark hair grown until they reach her waist. She looks like a girl with a rough personality. Quite messy with her jacket tied around her waist. Yahiro wonders why people don't question her messy attire although she is quite pretty. She seems to already fell asleep when Megumi starts squirming to her.

"Aaahh..Hanazono-san, no sleeping until you greets your neighbors," Megumi stands and pat the girl's shoulder and speak with a really slow voice, almost inaudible.

The girl stands straight upon hearing her voice and turns to Kei before bowing, "I'm Hanazono Hikari, it's a pleasure to it next to you. I tend to sleep a lot in class, please don't mind that."

"Well,unless you are not snoring while sleeping and do not invite the teacher's attention, I don't mind the slightest," Kei said with uncaring voice. He's reading a book and not sparing any glance to Hikari.

"What did you..."

"It takes an idiot to sleeps during class and if you are what you are saying, I bet you have the lowest rank in our year," Kei cuts Hikari's words with sadistic remarks right to the bull's eye.

"Why you!" Hikari is too angry to speak another word. She ends up glaring at Kei all the way through the homeroom session; well, only homeroom session, then she drops sleeping by the next period. Alternatively, she's not the only one glaring; Yahiro notices that the other glare had been set towards him from the other side of Megumi and it's not only at homeroom session, but throughout the morning.

* * *

It's already lunch break time. Megumi was already gone to do his class representative works. Before that, she gave all her 'neighbors' pouch of chocolates. Kei is eating his lunch peacefully and Hikari, still sleeping.

"Saiga! Buy me a bento from the convenience store. You better come back here in 15 minutes," Jun starts giving Yahiro orders.

"W..wait..the convenience store is 15 minutes walking distance. It will take approximately 30 minutes to come back here," Yahiro tries to argue. It's weird. This is the first time Jun makes an unreasonable request. He noticed that Jun is in a foul mood since the seating change. He can see flames around Jun since then and the glares that Yahiro received for the whole morning from him really hurts.

"Shut up! You have 14 minutes left before times up. So, scram!" Jun bawls which make Yahiro hurriedly run towards the convenience store.

"Man, we don't place our order shouldn't...," Jun's glare makes his friends stop talking. His friends silenced. When Jun glares like that, no one wants to mess with him.

"Jun-sama~ here our o~be~n~to~," the sound of the girls can be heard from the door. Jun foul aura changes to a glittering one.

"Come here my birdies." Well, at least his not in the bad mood anymore. As expected from The School Prince.

* * *

Buying the breads and bring them back to Jun is almost impossible task to do. However, as strange as it may seem, Yahiro already decided that he will accomplish the job in order to protect his dignity even though from the outsiders' point of view, it's if he is scared of Jun. In the end, he didn't 'protect his dignity' though.

When he arrived, heavily breathing, Jun and his two friends, Ogawara and Takahashi already finished eating the bentou that girls offered to Jun. He looks at him with a slight disgust. He knows he's late for ten minutes and Jun disapproval face make it worse.

Yahiro click his tongue. He can make it if it's not for another annoying bully, Kakei, who made him tripped and fall terribly. Now, not only he's late but the bentou that he desperately tried to save already in shambles. Jun can be irritating if he's annoyed and as obvious as it seems, Yahiro really detests that. Now,it was established that he will not got his lunch and...

* * *

Yahiro wrap his hands around himself and shivers slightly. His stomach grumbles terribly. He looks at his watch which shows 5.30 in the evening.

"It's already this late?"

'Growl'

Now the non-eating during lunch already takes its effect and being in the toilet worsen his stomach.

_Flashback_

"_W...wait...What are you doing Yamamoto?"_

_Yahiro been pushed to an equipment stall in the toilet roughly by the two 'henchmen' of Jun._

"_This is your punishment for this lunch break," Jun is putting his weight on the wall that becomes the border between the bathroom's door and the bathroom itself. He's enjoying being the spectator of his own mischievousness. His hands linked in front of his chest and a one-sided smile appears across his cheek. His eyes show satisfaction as his two accomplices push Yahiro to the stall._

_Yahiro stumbles with all the equipment in it, then he hears the stall door been closed and locked from the outside. It's not after a few seconds that he feels that his upper body wet. The boys had thrown a bucket of water through the open space above the stall before he hears the boys laugh amusingly outside of the toilet. Well, female toilet._

_End of flashback_

Yahiro put his hand on his pocket and pull out a pouch. He pulls out a chocolate from it and eats it. At least that can ease the hunger. "This isn't so bad. At least, she's useful for something."

Yahiro desn't knows how long he's been there until he hears someone coming. He slams the door and calling if someone available. He did consider the possibility that the 'someone' maybe a security guard or may not be a human at all. Well, if it's not human, it already appears without a sound in front of him isn't it?

He does not to try hard when the door blow away, literally. Outside of the now non existing door, stands Hikari with the broken door at her hands. Her face shows a rage and confusion. Yahiro can't manage to utter a word due to the coldness and Hikari that suddenly grabs his collar.

"Pervert! What are you doing in girl's toilet huh!" Hikari hisses. She pushes Yahiro to the wall roughly.

"Calm down idiot. Do I'm that of a pervert that I go to the extent to lock myself up in an equipment stall. FROM OUTSIDE?!" Yahiro rebut calmly. He really has no logical consideration now since the coldness had been killing them.

"It's been late. What are you still doing here?" After he mutters the words then he realizes that Megumi is standing at the place where Jun had stood before.

"Hanazono-san, Saiga kun is not like that," Megumi calms Hikari down before looking at Yahiro while removing her jacket.

"S...Saiga-kun. We need to warm you up. You will catch a cold," she stumbles at her words. Her face shows an extreme guilt which irritates Yahiro.

Megumi tries to put her own jacket to Yahiro's in order to subdue the cold but Yahiro slaps her hands.

"Don't talk to me. Don't touch me," said Yahiro with an extremely frozen voice and cold eyes which Megumi never see in anyone, even from her brother. The eyes that discard everything he cherishes. He goes out from the toilet, take his bag and with the wet cloth, go home leaving saddened Megumi and unsatisfied Hikari who finds his action is somewhat ungrateful.

* * *

"Welcome home Yahiro-sama," the butler greeted him when he arrived at his mansion. It's already dark when he reaches home. Yahiro shivering hard and equally irritated. He remembers that he tried to control his irritation when he had been locked up and when Hikari tore off the door. He was about to burst until Megumi started to speak. For some reason, that made him feel weirdly calm and subsequently made him more irritated than ever. He shakes his head on the memory.

'This is bad, I might catch a cold like this,' he thought while hugging himself

The worst is yet to come when he catches a scenario of his parents patting his brother's head complimenting him. His brother immediately spotted him and greeted cheerfully.

"Welcome home Yahiro-nii. I got recommended to... wha! What happen to you? You're wet to the core. We need to warm you up!" His brother leaves no room for anyone to butt in and starts to call the maids to prepare Yahiro's bath and cloth. The comical situation is cut by Yahiro's father when he formally speaks,

"It's already late. You really like to play around. I hope you already settle the proposal for the company's new project."

Even though that is the usual scene for Yahiro, he still saddened by his father's uncared gestures. However, he tough himself up and lump up all the little pride he manages to gather and reply to his father,

"I already done the proposal at the very same day you give me the task. I already submitted it and I'm planning the project," and he goes to his room after he glimpse his father's nod of approval.

He starts to sneeze terribly that night with his brother pestering him to take the medicines.

"Okay...okay... I will take the medicine. So Chitose, you need to go to sleep after this," he surrendered with his brother's persuasion. After Chitose left for his room, Yahiro sighs, again.

Yet, the medicine fails to prove its effectiveness because Yahiro down with the cold on the next day.

* * *

"I'm back," Jun exclaims lazily and discovers Megumi had been waiting him on the dinner table. She had prepared a coffee for her and someone who suppose to sit in front of her which Jun immediately knew that the other coffee means for him.

He quickly places himself on the seat in front of Megumi. Megumi had been quiet at her place. Her bangs cover her face so that Jun cannot comprehend her expression. Her hands are gripped tightly with one another almost breaking them. Her eyes are facing down, refuse to gaze her brother.

"Jun," she began.

"Am I a bad person that you don't trust me at all?" She finally looks at him. Her eyes show confusions.

"You know that I love you Megumi-chan. Of course I trust you." Jun looks back at her. Frowns can be seen between his eyebrows.

"Today...Saiga-kun...," Megumi couldn't manage to continue when Jun slams the table.

"I will not allow that man to disturb you. You're vulnerable. I want to protect you!" He raged.

"What make you think that Saiga-kun is like that?! Are you using me as an excuse to bully people huh?!" Megumi also acts as her brother. Jun flinched. If his sister acts this way, he knew that he will lose. He better withdraws.

"I know he's a bad news. I will not repair my action towards him," Jun leaves for his room but he hears clearly what Megumi said afterwards.

"It is all because of you that I don't have any friend up until now!"

* * *

When Yahiro comes to school after a day recovering, he saw a very disturbing aura surrounding the ever sitting together Yamamoto twins.

Noticing Yahiro, Jun gives a deadly glare to him and Megumi still taking interest at the book that she's reading, upside down.

Yahiro takes his seat and poking Kei in front of him who is getting more and more irritated with Hikari's snores besides him.

"What?" He hisses.

"You know that will not work against me. So spill it out. What happen when I was absent?" asks Yahiro.

Kei sighs, "I don't know. They had been like that since yesterday. Although I don't care less."

Yahiro leans himself on the chair. Now he got the hint why his shoe locker is so clean today.

The lesson went on until their chemistry teacher hand out the test result.

"Hanazono Hikari, you done terribly not only on this test but also previous test. You will have re-test with the other two students who done terribly as you," she announced mercilessly while slamming Hikari's desk with the returned test paper. That wakes Hikari up from her slumber and her eyes met with her teacher's glares. The woman in her late 30s 'humph'ing and return to the teacher's desk. She let Hikari get a grasp of what happen before continues,

"I count on you to teach her necessary subjects Takashima," which makes Hikari jumps from her seat.

"What!"

"Sensei, may I ask on what basis you decided that I have to help this idiot?"

"Takishima! Youuuu..."

"As you imply, this girl will never pass the re-test without guidance and considering you are the top of the class and coincidentally sit next to Hanazono; both Tsuji-sensei and I decided that you will take the honour," the teacher calmly explains to Kei despite the raging aura that emits from both Kei and Hikari.

"Karino-sensei~~~"

Yahiro rest his head on his palm. That day seems to be chaotic, in a way of how it brings discomfort to the whole class.

Now he wonders; will he be alright with this kind of seating arrangement?

* * *

**I know. This is really sloppy. And as usual, the plot doesn't move too much. I'm sorry for the late update. I will try my best for the third chapter.**

**I'll say thank you for the readers who still read this.**

**I try to make Jun as a jerk but it seems I failed to do so. What do you think?**

**You are free to review and contribute your idea. You can shoot me with constructive critics and hope I will not die.**


End file.
